Pitt
Introduction Pitt was born an ordinary human being within Realm 1024 in Berlin, Germany. His birth year is forever uncertain, and almost all of his birth records have been destroyed. After graduating from the University of Berlin with his roommate Rudol von Stroheim, Pitt became an acclaimed scientist and inventor, even helping Stroheim develop the cybernetic body he would later inhabit. Early in his adulthood, Pitt was selected by Captain Falcon to eternally live in the Ethereal Realm of Port Town. Here, he serves as the Semigod of Social Interaction in Falconology (the official religion of the Omniverse). After being injected with a serum created by Stroheim, Pitt's DNA was infused with that of a Saiyan, an incredibly powerful alien race from Planet Vegeta. This allowed Pitt to accomplish incredible feats, including becoming the first-ever human-born Super Saiyan (SS), an incredibly powerful warrior. He even achieved an even more improbable feat, becoming a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (SSGSS). After fighting in The Great War of Realm 750.07, Pitt and Stroheim were both killed, but their consciousnesses were both uploaded into one android by Medic, this android was known simply as P.I.T.T. Stronk 1.0 Pitt was a founding member of Stronk, representing Port Town as the Semigod of Social Interaction. Stronk 1.0, being prehistory, has no match records. It is believed that Pitt obtained only moderate success in Stronk 1.0, and it is believed that he had claimed at least 1 prehistoric Stronk Rumble victory. Stronk 2.0 Pitt returned to Stronk with lots of in-ring experience under his belt. Pitt found himself further success in 2.0, defeating Filthy Frank to become Stronge Champion and even defeating Captain Falcon himself to become Stronk World Champion. On top of all of this, however, is Pitt's achievement of becoming the first-ever King of the Ring. Throughout his entire 2.0 career, however, Pitt remained a modest in-ring competitor. Surviving War After the end of Stronk 2.0, with the mass extinction of the Memen, Pitt returned to Realm 1024 with Rudol von Stroheim. The duo accidentally entered an alternate universe, and were stuck in the midst of a global war. Stroheim and Pitt, being German scientists, were tasked with creating a weapon to end the war. Thankfully, Stroheim had been attempting to develop serum to grant superhuman abilities. Because Stroheim had already replaced so much of his body with cybernetic parts, he asked Pitt to be the first person to test this serum. Pitt injected a syringe into his arm, and the serum began to flow through his body. Time Patrol Saga The serum did not seem to work, however. The war ended before Stroheim and Pitt were able to escape the dimension and return to their own within Realm 1024. Little did Pitt know, a portion of the serum was created using Saiyan DNA which Stroheim had obtained whilst travelling between Realms. This Saiyan DNA was able to interfere with Pitt's, eventually turning Pitt partially into a Saiyan. Pitt did not know this, however until he was shockingly summoned and brought to an entirely new Realm. Trunks, an Earthling-Saiyan hybrid, had used the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron, a magical dragon, who subsequently summoned Pitt to Realm 9001. Pitt was dazed and confused, but Trunks explained that he needed Pitt to awaken his dormant Saiyan power in order to help a group known as the Time Patrol save countless different timelines within the Realm. Pitt was confused, but was determined to train and learn how to use the power now inside of him. Pitt was trained by individuals including Krillin, Raditz, and even the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. While fighting for the Time Patrol, Pitt fought very closely with Piccolo, a Namekian. Pitt grew in power very quickly, easily learning attacks such as Destructo Disc from Krillin and Galick Gun from Vegeta. Pitt also performed other amazing feats such as being able to locate and retrieve 7 Namekian Dragon Balls in a matter of minutes. Pitt's successes did not come without challenges, however. Pitt faced major challenges holding back the Saiyan Invasion of Earth, but was successful. Pitt also faced challenges when Captain Ginyu switched bodies with him. It took nearly an hour for Pitt to regain control of his body, but he successfully defeated Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force. Pitt's most prominent challenge of all, however, was when he faced Frieza. Frieza overpowered Pitt, weakening him tremendously. However, Pitt was able to use his power to unleash an onslaught of attacks including Kamehamehas and Recoome Eraser Guns. Eventually, Pitt defeated Frieza and continued to gain more power. Eventually, after training himself and pushing himself to unthinkable limits, Pitt did the unthinkable. Pitt became a Super Saiyan. Not only this, but as Pitt gained even further power, he shocked the Omniverse by becoming a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. After achieving this feat and finishing his responsibilities as a member of the Time Patrol, Pitt returned to Stronk under the new name SSGSS Pitt. Stronk 3.0 Despite being a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, the members of Stronk were prepared for SSGSS Pitt's power. SSGSS Pitt was only able to claim a handful of major victories in Stronk 3.0. The first of these victories was winning the Money in the Strank, and the second being the successful cash-in on Percy Watson. SSGSS Pitt's reign with the Strank Championship was cut short, however, with Pitt losing to Chris Jericho. The Death of Pitt Pitt then shifted his focus to The Great War of Realm 750.07, where he had to part ways with his long time ally Piccolo. Pitt fought for The Rage, while Piccolo fought for The Gronk Army. The two never had the chance to meet on the battlefield because SSGSS Pitt was quickly killed in combat by Zubaz, leader of The Order of the Storm. Pitt was beheaded by Zubaz, and his body was left untouched for days. The Creation of P.I.T.T. Around the same time Pitt was killed by Zubaz, Rudol von Stroheim was killed by partner scientist Neil deGrasse Tyson. A German doctor known only as Medic found the body of Stroheim and the head of Pitt, and he began to work on an unbelievable project. Combining robotics technology developed by Stroheim and connecting it to pieces of Pitt's brain, Medic was able to create a combination of both minds into one. Stroheim and Pitt were now one being. Using Pitt's head and an unused German android body, Medic created the most advanced cyborg ever seen at the time. Medic called this creation a "Premier Intelligent Technological Tactician", later known only as P.I.T.T. P.I.T.T. from the moment of creation was incredibly intelligent, and could tactically predict the outcome of any encounter within seconds. To further strengthen P.I.T.T.'s power, Medic recovered the Mind Stone (one of six Infinity Stones) and implanted it inside of P.I.T.T.'s head. However, with this added intelligence, P.I.T.T. was able to fully regain sentience. P.I.T.T. would no longer simply take orders and would instead on his own accord with the combined personalities of both Pitt and Stroheim. P.I.T.T. was no longer an analytical machine, but rather a new person in his own right. Rather than attacking his creator, however, P.I.T.T. allied himself with Medic, and the two would remain side-by-side until after Stronk 4.0 had begun. Stronk 4.0 P.I.T.T. and Medic survived the destruction of Realm 750.07 because of Jim Stronghold's infamous sacrifice. The two would form a tag team known simply as Deutsch, fighting for the honor of their home country. As Stronk 4.0 progressed, P.I.T.T. and Medic began to find success in singles competition, leaving their careers as a team dormant indefinitely. P.I.T.T. eventually reclaimed the Stronge Championship for the first time since Stronk 2.0, and he continued to impress with major victories subsequently. P.I.T.T. eventually lost the Stronge Championship. P.I.T.T. saw moderate success in the rest of his career, and eventually sacrificed his life during Doomsday in an effort to stop Hasan. Though Pitt is still alive today because of the Dragon Balls, he has not become healthy enough to return to Stronk. Other Before even becoming a Saiyan, Pitt served on the Stronk Senate. He was one of the most famous members, eventually running alongside Funny Valentine in the Omniversal Presidential Race. When Funny Valentine was elected President of the Omniverse, Pitt was elected Vice-President of the Omniverse. Despite going through a death and revival, Pitt never lost this position, and he still holds it to this day. It is also known that Hasan is a separate Realm's iteration of Pitt. Though they share incredibly strikingly similar physical appearance, they are far from being the same exact person. Category:Characters Category:Peace^Lords